


Appreciation

by luigitomlinsons (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luigitomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry doesn't have enough money for a bus ticket and Louis gives him his last bit of money to get him to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

"That'll be £21.09." The man says while grabbing a ticket. 

"Shit. I've only got 18, is there anything cheaper?" Harry asks desperately while searching through his bag.

"Sorry kid, that's the cheapest we got." He shakes his ginger head at Harry sympathetically.

"Um, it's okay. Thanks though." Dimples flash the man in a tight smile and he turns away and starts to walk off the platform.

Harry pulls out his phone after sitting on a bench and his finger hovers over his mums contact. Exhaling, he touchs it and leans his head against the brick wall whilst it rings.

"Hello?" He clenches his eyes shut. "Harry?"

"Hi, mum." 

"Harry dear, how are you? When are you getting home?" She ask worriedly.

"About that, um, I won't be getting home so soon. I missed the first bus and now I've come to realise I can't afford a ticket." Harry tells her guilty, wishing more than anything that he could be there.

"Oh." She said dejectedly, "Well are you okay? Are going to get yourself a motel room?" 

"Mum, I can barely afford a bus ticket, let alone a motel. I'll find somewhere warm, maybe a café until they kick me out."

"I could drive out?" Anne offers.

"It's 23 hours and it's foggy and rainy. No way am I letting you driving down here. I'll call Liam to drive me or something tomorrow."

"Okay, just be careful alright love?" She reluctantly agrees to the situation.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Stay warm!"

"Will do." Harry says smiling before hanging up.

He huffs and scrubs his hands over his face, not looking up when someone sits next to him.

"Alright?" A unfamiliar scratchy voice asks and he turns his head to look up at the man next to him.

He looks youngs but the ever-growing scruff on his face gives him a dirty, older look. The man's got tattoos but they don't make him look scary or rough and tough. A blue beanie is pulled over his ears and a dirty, cream coloured scarf covers his neck and shoulders. 

"Yeah, it's just, my mum. She's in the hospital and I wanna get there soon." Harry answers.

"Is she alright?" The other boys asks, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Oh, she's fine. She's in labour and I want to get there before the baby's born." The stranger looks relieved that his mum is okay and it warms Harrys heart.

"I'm Louis by the way." Harry's a little wary of telling a stranger his name but Louis doesn't look very dangerous.

"Harry, nice to meet you." He smiles as he grasps Louis' gloved hand.

"Are you from around here?" Harry asks him.

"Oh yeah, grew up here. Small town, been everywhere in it." Louis smiles and Harry takes note of how pretty he looks, his cheeks flushed, lips wet and red.

"What 'bout you?" 

"Me? I'm from Holmes Chapel, born and raised. I'd say I know the town pretty well but that'd be a lie. I usually stayed in my neighbourhood."

"Yeah? So what made you decide to come out here?"

"My mate, Zayn, it's his birthday and I came to celebrate. Spent all my money on drinks." Harry snorts at his stupidity, thinking he should've had Sophia or Liam pay. They had plenty of money.

"Sounds like a idiotic idea." The man next to him laughs and Harry laughs too.

"It really was, wasn't it?" He asks theoretically.

"Here." He heres before he feels something being shoved into his hand. Harry looks down and sees ten pounds sat in his hand.

"I can't take your money." He says and trys to push it back in Louis hand but Louis' smaller one holds it closed.

"I would've given anything to see my little sister and brothers birth, I'm not going to allow you to miss yours." Louis say determinedly, his jaw set and his hand clenched around Harrys.

"How will you get home?" Harry whispers.

"Here, everywhere is home." Louis answers softly with a small smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He stands and gathers his bags before looking down at the other man and quickly hugging him and rushing to grab a ticket.

"You're back?" The man from before, Phil, he learns, asks.

"Ran into some luck." Harry smiles brightly before handing the money to Phil.

"Better hurry, bus leaves in 2 minutes."

As Harry settles onto the bus he looks out the window, searching for Louis and sees him sat at the same bench and staring back at him. Harry smiles widely and waves at him, cheeks flushed from the temperature change.

"Thank you." He says which fogs up the window, making him giggle.

"Anytime." Louis mouths and smoke billows from his mouth from the cold.

He frowns at the thought, hoping Louis gets home alright and takes one more look as the bus rolls off to see him but he's already gone.

 


End file.
